Alexander Pennecuik (1730)
Alexander Pennecuik (died 1730) was a Scottish poet. He is often confused with another Alexander Pennecuik, said to be his uncle.Aitken, 324. Life The younger Pennecuik was in all probability a relative, for commendatory verses by "Al. P., Mercator Edinburgensis," were prefixed to the elder Pennecuik's Description of Tweeddale, 1715, and lines "To my honoured friend, Dr. P——k," were printed by the younger Pennecuik in 1720 in his best known volume, Streams from Helicon, or Poems on Various Subjects, in three parts, by Alexander Pennecuik, Gent., Edinburgh (some copies are marked as second edition, and others bear a London imprint). Pennecuik was a merchant of Edinburgh, and a prolific author of broadsides.Alexander Pennecuik(1690 ca.-1730), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Sep. 3, 2016. In 1726 he published Flowers from Parnassus, and before his death he appears to have begun a periodical, Entertainment for the Curious. Pennecuik's life was dissipated, and, according to James Wilson ("Claudero"), who seems to have succeeded him as town laureate, he, "like poor Claud' was short of pence," though he sang sweetly, and "starving, died in turnpike neuk" (Collection of Poems, 1761?, Claudero's Farewell to the Muses and Auld Reikie). He was buried in the Greyfriars churchyard, Edinburgh, on 28 Nov. 1730, being described in the register as "Alexander Pencook, merchant." Writing Pennecuik's own writings are constantly marred by obscenity; but there is wit in some of his satires, which were generally aimed against whigs and presbyterians. After Pennecuik's death there appeared ‘A Collection of Poet Pennecuik's Satires on Kirkmen,’ &c., 1744; ‘A Compleat Collection of all the Poems wrote by that famous and learned Poet, Alexander Pennecuik,’ six parts, no date, but published about 1750; and ‘A Collection of Scots Poems on several occasions, by the late Mr. Alexander Pennecuik, Gent., and others,’ Glasgow, 1787. Other similar collections were printed in 1756 and 1769. The younger Pennecuik published in separate form: 1. ‘A Pastoral Poem sacred to the Memory of Lord Basil Hamilton,’ 1701. 2. ‘A Pil for Pork-eaters,’ 1705, an attack on the English (included in the ‘Compleat Collection’). 3. ‘Britannia Triumphans, in four parts … sacred to 28 May, the Anniversary of the Birth of George I,’ 1718. 4. ‘An Historical Account of the Blue Blanket, or Craftsmen's Banner,’ by ‘Alex. Pennecuik, burgess and guild-brother of Edinburgh,’ 1722; a prose account, several times reprinted, of the crafts of Edinburgh. 5. ‘Corydon and Cochrania: a Pastoral on the Nuptials of the Duke of Hamilton,’ 1723. 6. ‘Groans from the Grave, or Complaints of the Dead against the Surgeons for raising their Bodies out of the Dust,’ anonymous, but stated in a manuscript note in Maidment's copy in the British Museum to have been published at Edinburgh by Pennecuik on 13 March 1725. 7. ‘Rome's Legacy to the Kirk of Scotland,’ no place or date. It has been suggested that Pennecuik was the author of ‘The Flight of Religious Piety from Scotland upon account of Ramsay's Lewd Books,’ published about 1736, on the ground that he was a frequent rival or imitator of Ramsay. Publications Poetry *''Britannia Triumphans; in four parts''. Edinburgh: William Brown / John Martin, 1718. *''Streams from Helicon; or, Poems on various subjects''. Edinburgh London?: privatley published, printed by John Mosman, 1720. *''A Collection of Poet Pennicuicke's Satires on Kirkmen, &c.: Rome's legacy to the Kirk of Scotland''. Edinburgh: 1744. *''A Compleat Collection of All the Poems Wrote by that Famous and Learned Poet Alexander Pennecuik''. Edinburgh: R. Drummon, 1743, 1750. *''A Collection of Scots Poems on Several Occasions; by the Late Mr. Alexander Pennecuik, gent. and others''. Edinburgh: A. Angus & Son, 1769. Broadsides *''Elegy: On the much lamented death of merry Maggie Wilson, poultry-wife in Edinburgh''. Edinburgh: 1720. *''An Ancient Prophecy Concerning Stock-jobbing, and the conduct of the directors of the South-Sea-Company''. Edinburgh: William Brown,1721. *''Elegy on the Death of Nicol Muschet of Boghall''. Edinburgh: 1721. *''Elegy on the Deplorable Death of the Right Honourable, John Lord Belhaven, who was lost at sea''. Edinburgh: 1721. *''A Gentleman's Letter to the Laird of Boghall, the Day before his Execution; with Boghall's answer''. Edinburgh: 1721. *''Burnbank's Farewel to Edinburgh: At his departure for the Indies''. Edinburgh: 1722. *''A Huy and Cry for Apprehending George Fachney, Professor of Gaming''. Edinburgh: 1722. *''Corydon and Cochrania: A pastoral on the nuptials of ... James Duke of Hamiltoun, ... with the lady Anne Cochran''. Edinburgh: William Adams, junior, 1723. *''A Panegyrick on Philip King of Spain: Upon his renouncing his crown and kingdoms, to live in a hermitage''. Edinburgh: 1724. *''Rome's Legacy to the Kirk of Scotland; or, The rise and progress of stools of repentance: A satyr''. Edinburgh: 1724. *''The Shepherds Tears: A pastoral sacred to the memory of that excellent gentleman, and noble patriot, William Nisbet of Dirleton esq''. Edinburgh: 1724. *''The Criminal Stirling Imprisoned for the Crime of High Treason''. Edinburgh: 1725. *''Dialogue betwixt a Glasgow Malt-man and an English Excise-man; at the commencement of the malt-tax''. Edinburgh: 1725. *''Groans from the Grave; or, Complaints of the dead, against the surgeons for raising their bodies out of the dust''. Edinburgh: 1725. *''A Huy and Cry after Sir John Barlycorn''. Edinburgh: 1725. *''Old-Reekie's Loud and Joyful Acclamation, for Sir John Barleycorn his restoration''. Edinburgh: 1725. *''The Faithful Sheepherd: A funeral poem, to the memory of that pious and learned pastor, the Reverend Mr. Thomas Paterson''. Edinburgh: 1726. *''A Lecture to the Ladies; by a disobliged admirer of the fair sex''. Edinburgh: 1726. *''A Monument to the Memory of the Famous Mr. John Law, who died at Munich''. Edinburgh?: 1726. *''The Mournful Sheepherds: a pastoral sacred, to the memory of Sir Francies Grant of Cullen. Edinburgh?: 1726. *''The Last Speech and Dying Words of John Dalgleish; lock man alias hang-man of Edinburgh. Edinburgh: 1727. *''The Flight of Religious Piety from Scotland: Upon the account of Ramsay's lewd books''. Edinburgh: 1736. Non-fiction *An Historical Account of the Blue Blanket; or, Crafts-mens banner''. Edinburgh: John Mosman, 1722; Edinburgh: David Bower, 1756; Edinburgh: Alexander Robinson, 1780. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alexander Pennecuik (1730), WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 3, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Sep. 3, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Fair Maid of Dumblane" ;About *Alexander Pennecuik (1690 ca.-1730) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Pennecuik, Alexander